


gross phineas and ferb ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short and disgusting porn not worthy of its own upload.I take requests!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	gross phineas and ferb ficlets

"I am so glad you came over on such short notice, Buford!" Baljeet smiled as he lead Buford up to his room, the dim light of the computer illuminating the area. 

"Yeah, yeah. This better be worth disturbing me when I'm writing." 

Baljeet nodded, fiddling with his computer. Buford glanced at the screen, noting that the only tab currently open was a video file. The thumbnail showed a darkened room, dimly lit by an old lamp and littered with old clothes and dirt. 

"I will warn you Buford, this video is incredibly disturbing. You may be shocked by what you are about to see." 

"Sure thing, Baljeet. I've probably seen worse in your internet history."

Baljeet chose to ignore the snide remark and instead hit play on the video, watching as the camera panned and a bedroom came into view. The walls were a dark blue, and various musical paraphernalia was scattered around the vicinity. As the cameraman panned over to the bed in the corner, a small body came into view. A thin, orange vest just barely concealed the flat chest of a little boy, with silk panties clinging tightly to his groin. The camera zoomed in, and Buford watched as the boy spread his legs, showing off his miniscule cock and balls, hugged by his feminine underwear. 

"Woah!" Buford spoke, doing little to conceal the excitement in his voice. "Baljeet, where'd ya find this?"

"Hush, Buford. You will soon see why I have called you here."

Buford watched, entranced as the camera panned up the boy, recording every inch of his figure before stopping at his head.

His triangular head.

"Wait a minute, is that Phineas?" Buford questioned, poking the monitor and watching with confusion as Phineas grinned at the camera. "Baljeet, how the hell did you find this?"

"Save all questions until this is over."

In the video, the camera continued to pan up and down Phineas' body for a good minute before pausing at his panties. A large, muscled hand reached down to fiddle with the underwear, dragging them off Phineas and tossing them aside.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?"

Buford froze. Holy shit.

"Holy crap!"

"Yep, that is Monty. Vanessa's boyfriend. Who knew he was so into little boys?"

Buford watched, eyes wide, as Phineas laughed and spread his legs wider, revealing the curvature of his buttocks and the puckered hole of his anus.

"Ready when you are, sir!"

Baljeet paused the video. Buford stared at Baljeet, then back to the frozen image of Monty squirting a sizeable blob of lubricant into his hand, and then back to Baljeet.

"I have several questions."

"Shoot." 

"Number one, how did you find this?"

Baljeet shrugged. "It was on a USB I found between the couch cushions at Phineas' house." 

"Number two, what would we have seen Phineas do if we had kept watching that?"

Baljeet grimaced. "Horrific, disgusting things. Also impressive and kinky things, but mostly disgusting. I am assuming that due to Phineas' optimistic and extroverted nature, he is willing to try almost anything at least once. This includes sex acts that many would find deeply appalling."

"Okay, cool. Number three, we're in full agreement that we're going to test that theory next time we're over there, right?"

Baljeet was silent. Buford smirked.

"I'm not hearing no."

"Fine, whatever."

"Okay, so question number four. Baljeet, how many times did you watch that video?"

"Three times."

"How many times did you jack off to it?"

There was a beat.

"Twice. Thrice, counting the first time where I ejaculated untouched."

"That's weird, Baljeet. You're weird."

"I am aware, Buford."


End file.
